chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cate Firelock-Reddan
Cate Lucie Firelock-Reddan is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves by Lowri. She is a type 2 vampire, and is the fifth octuplet. She is currently physically around 3 years of age. She is the daughter of Tannith and Tomas Reddan, and a member of the Firelock Coven. Her unique ability is Nature Manipulation. Appearance Cate is beautiful, with pale skin, stormy grey eyes and golden hair. When she's older, this hair will curl madly, refusing to be tamed. She will tend to dress a little eccentrically, with feminine flourishes, a lot of jewelry and accessories in her hair. Personality Cate is highly inquisitive and curious, bordering sometimes on nosy or interfering. She is also grounded and realistic, and she won't show her emotions often. She loves spending time outdoors, with animals or gardening, and spends a lot of time with Eboni whenever her sister is in animal form. She can be a bit quirky at times. Home Cate lives with her family and coven in their palace outside Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful palace with miles upon miles of grounds, built in traditional Japanese architecture. It was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan after they beat the Malus and replaced them as leaders. It is also a state palace, and the first 2 floors are dedicated to this purpose. They contain a crown room, throne room, soundproof meeting rooms and reception rooms, and a secret library. There are also underground cells. The coven lives in the next 3 floors, which contain a cinema room, kitchen, dining rooms, a pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, nurseries, playrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, ensuites and guestrooms. The attic spans the entire length of the building, and is often used by the Goldston Wolf Pack. The palace's grounds contain Guardhomes, a training ground and courtyard, sportsgrounds, wilderlands, lakes, pools, streams, cliffs, a beach and several gardens and woods. Abilities As a type 2 vampire, Cate possesses enhanced senses, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina and strength. She can sense other supernatural beings, at all times. She would heal rapidly from any injury, and will have longevity and immortality as an adult. She will advance rapidly during childhood and adolescence. She also possesses her own unique ability. This is Nature Manipulation. With it, she can create and manipulate plants and animals. She can also control the earth and the weather, to a small degree, and can manipulate some biological processes, but struggles to do so. Manipulating plants and animals is much easier for her. Family *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Sofia, Darcie, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Raven *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Cousins - Alessia, Tavis, Harrison, Ethan *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Like most of her family, Cate is also a member of the Firelock Coven, which is led by her mother. She regards the other members as additional family. They are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Stella, Carina, Phoebe, Kyler, Levi, Vyasah, Caleb and Chase Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Cate was the fifth octuplet to be born. Her cousins Harrison and Ethan Grey were also born that day, as were Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. Strengths & Weaknesses Cate has a powerful ability, as well as a strong coven and family to support her. She'll also be strong physically, despite how she looks. This will often lead enemies to underestimate her. She will be realistic and grounded, and will be very willing to learn. However, her curiosity will often get the best of her, leading her into trouble. She'll also take a while to learn control of her ability and learn to use it fully. Her age is at the moment also a weakness. Etymology Cate is a Greek name which means "pure". Her middle name, Lucie, is a Latin name which means "light", referring to her golden hair, pale eyes and light complexion. Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2